


Match on Fire

by misplacedkisses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Tinder, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplacedkisses/pseuds/misplacedkisses
Summary: “Dude, we can’t makeout while your dog is trying to hump me!”“So, are we going to take it to the bedroom then?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 432





	Match on Fire

Sokka  
Aang is off on some spiritual retreat for the weekend and Sokka loves the guy, but he’s going to celebrate having the apartment to himself. Preferably by hooking up, but he’ll settle for an open-air jerk if he has to. So he’s got tinder open on his phone and is half-heartedly browsing porn on his laptop with his other hand. Nothing’s really grabbing him (god, does he need new porn), so he decides to take a chance on this cute guy, Zuko, he’s sort of been talking to for the past week.

“Want to meet up tonight? We could walk my roommate’s dog?” The guy’s a self-proclaimed introvert so he's not sure this will go anywhere and he surfs other matches while he waits for a possible reply.

“Yeah, okay” he gets, and the location of a nearby park. Shit’s a-go! He dresses semi-carefully, slightly sexier than usual jeans but not scandalous, a fresh t-shirt. This could just be literally walking the dog. But hey, he has to take Appa out tonight anyway.

He’s a block away when he gets another message that the guy is there, wearing a red shirt, so Sokka shoots back that he’s on his way and in blue. With a bigass fluffy dog.

In the event, there are like four guys in red around the entrance to the park, but only one has dark hair so he feels safe waving when the guy looks up. He gets a smile back, so score for his deduction skills. Or this is a friendly stranger.

“Sokka, yeah? And this is… Appa?” Cool, right guy and the dude’s got a memory.

“Zuko?” He nods, not like Sokka could mistake the scar now he’s this close but hey. So he gestures at the park when Zuko looks up from petting Appa, “Want to walk? Appa wanders and likes squirrels, so we might be a little all over the place, just fyi.”

They set off around the park and Sokka has to keep crossing in front of and behind Zuko because Appa is feeling particularly energetic, but Zuko’s handling it well. They talk about their jobs, bonding over the horrors of customer service, while they walk the perimeter of the park.

“So what do you do outside of work?” Sokka asks, before stumbling off towards a tree (squirrel). When he gets back, Zuko’s looking pensive.

“I, uh, do martial arts?” he says, eventually. Which, okay, tentatively said for something so cool.

“Dude, that’s awesome? Why so shy about it, have you just started?”

“No, I’ve been practicing since I was a kid. Just, I don’t know, sometimes people want to see a move or something.” Now that he says it, Sokka kind of does want to see a move but apparently that’s not great to ask so he’ll keep it in.

“I did fencing for a while, actually.” Nonchalant, not like he was damn good at it or anything.

“Oh cool, I sometimes work with broadswords.” Uh, upstaged.

“Do you ever compete? I used to. Kind of stressful, but nothing like that rush!”

“Sometimes, sparring competitions and that sort of thing.”

“And do you like it?”

“I’m uh, not as good as my sister.”

“Okay, but do you like it?” Zuko looks a little thrown.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I do.” Sokka smiles at him.

They’ve gotten around the park twice (urban parks…) and Sokka’s kind of into this guy. Kind of shy, hopefully dynamite in bed. Always the quiet ones, right? And he’s gotten a good look at that ass on Appa’s wanderings. So he takes a chance.

“Want to come over? I mean, Appa’s pooped and all. We just live a couple blocks away.”

Zuko’s quiet so long, Sokka’s afraid he’s going to say no, but he nods and gestures for Sokka to lead the way.

“I’m kind of surprised you agreed to meet so spontaneously, being an introvert and all.” Sokka looks at him from under his lashes. Testing the waters.

Zuko doesn’t quite meet his eye when he says, “Well, dogs are pretty great,” but he nudges Sokka’s shoulder. He’s sensing something though.

“You have a cat, don’t you?” He nudges Zuko’s shoulder back and watches him smile.

“Yeah, I do. He’s pretty great. Druk.” He fumbles with his phone a moment, then holds up a picture for Sokka to see, a small orange tabby nuzzling Zuko’s face. It’s a cute-ass pic, and he chose to show one with his face. Interesting.

“That is cute as fuck, my dude.” Zuko blushes. “Okay, we’re on the third floor and it’s a walk-up so be warned and don’t laugh if I’m wheezing at the top, okay?” He laughs.

Sokka is wheezing a little when they get to the door, as subtly as he can. Zuko’s panting slightly too, so it’s all good.

Appa bounds inside and starts drinking noisily, then flops over on the floor next to the water dish. Summer weather. Zuko follows Sokka inside a little cautiously. Sokka decides to sit on the couch across from him, trying not to spook him by moving too fast.

They talk about swords until Appa ambles over and demands Zuko pet him. He laughs and buries his hands in Appa’s thick fur, so cute Sokka decides to take a chance and moves over to sit pressed right next to him. Zuko’s breath stutters a bit, his smile turns a little shy.

“So,” Sokka turns to him, “Can I kiss you?” Zuko bites his lip, looks up through his lashes, then looks at Sokka’s lips and nods. Sokka’s not sure he’s allowed to touch the scar, so he rests his hand on Zuko’s throat, nudges his chin up with his thumb, and kisses Zuko.

They start soft, just light presses, again and again, breathing into each other, until Zuko presses closer and harder into the kisses and Sokka licks the seam of his mouth. Zuko opens for him immediately, flicks his tongue out to meet Sokka’s. Then Zuko jostles forward, their teeth clack, and he pulls back.

“Dude, we can’t makeout while your dog is trying to hump me!” Sokka laughs, pushing Appa away.

“So, are we going to take this to the bedroom then?” The look Zuko gives him at that is a little wicked. Sokka takes his hand and leads Zuko to his room.

Inside, Zuko leans back against the door and draws Sokka to him, reaching up and tugging down Sokka’s hair to fist his hands in it. Sokka hums into the kiss, plays with the hem of Zuko’s shirt and leans his hips forward, crowding Zuko against the door.

“Can I take this off?” Sokka breathes, nuzzling his ear. Zuko nods, puts his arms up to help, then wraps them around Sokka’s shoulders, hitches a leg up around his hip. Sokka reaches down and hoists Zuko up by the thighs, pressing him harder into the door, surging into the kiss.

When Zuko’s making these breathy little noises, Sokka decides it’s time to move it to the bed. Zuko goes straight for his own belt when Sokka dumps him on the bed, then stops, biting his lip, and looks up. Sokka nods, Zuko wriggles out of his jeans, and then he’s all spread out before Sokka in his underwear.

Sokka pulls off his own shirt, then climbs up on the bed over Zuko and dives back down for kisses. Zuko’s hands are running all over him, pulling at him to lay his weight down. They both groan when he does.

Then Zuko flips them over and sits up, straddling Sokka, hands on his belt just above where his erection is straining through his pants.

“I want to blow you. Can I?” Sokka’s mind is a little blown, that coy look, wouldn’t mind his dick getting some too. He nods, sits up to kiss Zuko, then lies back again.

Zuko gets his pants open and shoves them down his thighs, then peels back his sticky underwear, Sokka hisses with pleasure as his dick slaps up against his belly. He hears a whispered, “Fuck,” then Zuko’s got a hand around him and is leaning down.

Zuko starts with soft kitten licks and lush kisses around the head, works his way down the shaft and back up, still teasing. He pulls back a moment and just breathes, Sokka’s throbbing in anticipation, then Zuko takes him in till his mouth meets his fist and starts to bob his head. Zuko’s hand pulls back so he’s holding Sokka’s hips down and he presses forward until his nose is in Sokka’s pubes, then he pauses until Sokka looks down.

“Shit, you’re killing me, dude,” Sokka moans. Zuko swallows around him and bobs his head. Then Zuko sits up again.

“Have you got condoms? Lube?”

“Yeah?”

“You want to fuck me?”

“Do I ever,” Sokka groans, sitting up and reaching for the bedside table. When he looks back, Zuko is naked, face down, ass up, swaying his hips slightly.

“If I die before I get inside you, it's going to be your fault,” Sokka says, shucking the rest of his clothes, spilling lube onto his fingers and getting behind him.

“Try not to, it’s been a while and I’m going to need some prep to fit that monster inside me, and it’s gonna fit.”

“Determination, we love to see it.” Zuko’s tight even on the first finger, so Sokka goes slow, works just the one for a while, until Zuko’s pushing back for more. He works up to three and hooks them, contemplating a fourth, when Zuko pulls forward off them.

“God, just give me your cock already!” Well, Sokka’s not going to argue with the man. He pulls Zuko’s hips back again and starts feeding in his cock. It would be nearly impossible if he were softer, Zuko’s still so tight, but after his head pops through, it’s like Zuko’s ass just sucks him in.

He goes slowly, can hear Zuko’s labored breathing, inches in. Zuko shudders once he’s fully seated, muscles spasming slightly around the stretch.

“You okay? You feel good, you feel so fucking good,” Sokka groans, petting Zuko’s back, then reaching around for his cock. He’s still hard, the stretch must be doing something good for him.

“Yeah, move, fuck, you feel good inside me too,” Zuko moans, moving his hips experimentally. Sokka starts up a slow rhythm, feels every inch of the slide, and Zuko matches him.

Then Zuko’s back arches and Sokka goes a little deeper, a little faster. They start racing for the finish line, Zuko gets a hand around himself and starts a near constant stream of moans.

“Fuck, babe, I’m nearly there, are you?” Sokka grits out, gripping Zuko’s hips tighter.

“Yeah, yeah, oh fuck, I’m right there, come in me!” They both tip over the edge, Sokka groaning deeply, Zuko muffling a high moan in the blankets, and collapse on the bed.

“Fuck, your ass is unreal,” Sokka says, shuddering as he pulls out slowly and removes the condom. On the way back to bed he grabs his shirt and wipes up the wet spot, then pulls the covers over them.

“You uh, don’t mind staying, do you?” he whispers. Zuko pulls one of Sokka’s arms around him.

“No, staying the night sounds good.”

Zuko  
The next morning, Zuko wakes up at the crack of dawn still in Sokka’s arms, pleasantly sore and mostly content. A little horny. Would it be wrong to wake Sokka up for another round? He was certainly enthusiastic last night.

Zuko starts stroking his arm. Sokka mumbles and burrows into Zuko’s back, but Zuko doesn’t give up.

“What time do you call this?” Sokka’s slow, early morning burr has Zuko shuddering slightly.

“Do you want to um, you know, do you…” Zuko wriggles back slightly and guides one of Sokka’s hands down to rest on his lower belly.

Sokka pauses a moment, then, “Yes, fuck yes,” and he slides his hand down, rakes his fingers through Zuko’s pubic hair and pumps his erection as his own dick chubs up against Zuko’s ass.

Zuko pinches his own nipple as he brings his hand up and moans, then reaches over to the table and grabs the lube and a condom.

He drops them over his shoulder and bends a knee up, “I’m probably still loose enough from last night, don’t waste time.”

“Fuck,” Sokka rests his forehead on Zuko’s shoulder, then fumbles the condom and lube on. His teeth brush Zuko’s spine, then he’s pushing in.

He knew what to expect, but Zuko still feels like the initial slide and stretch knock the breath out of him and he arches into it. Sokka’s hand comes to his hip and he begins to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts while Zuko adjusts.

“More, give me more,” he moans, and Sokka grabs behind his knee, hitching his leg up, and slides in even deeper. Sokka’s plastered against his back, biting his neck, they’re sweating everywhere they’re touching.

“God, you’re so hot, so tight, so—fuck!” Sokka tips him over and plants a foot on the mattress to snap his hips up harder.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, Sokka,” Zuko can’t stop moaning, the blankets are giving him just enough friction; he starts clenching up with his impending release, hears Sokka choke out his name, feels his rhythm stutter, and then it’s crashing down, they’re both coming.

Sokka eases Zuko’s leg down and strokes his side before pulling out slowly, kisses his shoulder, then staggers up to toss the condom. He flops back down on the bed and pulls Zuko into his chest, kissing his sweaty hair, and links their hands together.

The front door slams and there’s some clattering from Appa.

“Dude, Sokka, come out here, you’ve got to see this!”

“ … fuck.” Then Sokka’s heaving himself upright again and putting pants on. At the door, he looks over at Zuko, comes back, kisses him on the forehead, and says, “Charge your phone, yeah? I’ll see what he wants and if there’s anything for breakfast.” Then he ambles out, leaving Zuko alone in a strange bedroom with his admittedly almost dead phone.

“You leave for a spiritual retreat and come back a day early with a cat?” he hears Sokka nearly shout. There’s some quieter talking, and then, “Momo?!”

The voices move closer, to the kitchen it seems, Zuko can hear the fridge open and shut, cabinets, drawers. More clattering from Appa, then the front door slams again. When Sokka comes back in, he’s got a pack of bacon in one hand and a cat in the other.

“You’re not a vegetarian are you? I mean, we have like, cereal and almond milk, maybe some fruit, but great sex calls for great breakfast, right? And great breakfast is bacon and eggs, right?” Zuko immediately wants to kiss him, but like, morning breath.

“Yeah. I mean, no, not a vegetarian. Bacon is good. You have a cat now?”

“Uh, yeah, this is Momo? Aang didn’t give me the whole story. Tragically, you have to put some clothes on, but come out, there’ll be breakfast! There are sweatpants in that drawer, if you want some,” Sokka says, pointing. He waits to see that Zuko’s moving, then heads back to the kitchen.

It feels intimate to put Sokka’s clothes on, but Zuko needs some armor for meeting this roommate. Some armor that isn’t jeans though. He’s reluctant to put his shirt back on, but he knows the bite marks he can see are only a fraction of the ones he has.

When Zuko gets to the kitchen, there’s bacon frying and Sokka is batting the cat away from the eggs he’s mixing up. It’s… he could get used to this. He wants to get used to this. Fuck. How does he tell Sokka he wants to do this again?

“Maybe um.” No, he can’t lose his nerve, “Maybe next time, I could uh, cook. For you. Breakfast.” Smooth. But Sokka nearly drops the bacon he was flipping and turns to look at him.

“Yeah? I’d like that. I’d really like that.” Sokka gives him a heart-stopping smile, then turns back to the food. The eggs are just done when Aang and Appa come back.

Aang, as it turns out, is pretty lanky and very friendly and definitely a vegetarian. He tells them about the monks and the cat they found and trying to see if it had an owner and how Katara (Sokka’s… sister?) wants to meet him so she might be coming over that afternoon, and so on. It’s kind of nice, not having to put much into the conversation, but he thinks he wants to leave before the sister arrives.

Sokka turns to Zuko when Aang heads off for his own room and kisses him, slow and sweet. “Do you want a shower?”

“Mm, no, I should be okay till I get home. Need to feed Druk soon. Here, uh, I can… I can give you my number?” Sokka grins at him, unlocks his phone and hands it over.

Many stolen kisses later, when Zuko’s changed and heading down the stairs, he gets a text, “Hey handsome, it’s Sokka. Can’t wait to see you again.” He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at obiwankenoodling on tumblr!


End file.
